


Fireside

by drdblack27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blackinnon, brother's problems, long descriptions of confused feelings, teenage love, they're both in love but won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdblack27/pseuds/drdblack27
Summary: “You have your own family here. You have James and his parents, Remus, Peter, Lily, Dorcas…”“Do I have you?” Sirius asked, raising his hands to cover hers.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Fireside

It was past midnight when Marlene put the seventh-grade Transfiguration book aside, taking a deep breath. Professor McGonagall was demanding a lot from the students, and with the N.E.W.T’s approaching, it was increasingly difficult to deal with so much homework.

And after all, there was this war, approaching faster every day and causing an increasing insecurity and fear especially in the class that was about to graduate and would be far away from the safety Hogwarts provided.

“Oh no. I can’t do it anymore. I _really_ need a sleep.” Dorcas rose up from the chair, passing her hand through her short brown hair. “Are you coming?”

“No. I’ll revise here and read something for Potions, I think.” Marlene sighed, putting her dark hair up in a messy bun. “I really don’t know how Lily can manage homework, being a Head Girl _and_ James.”

“Lily’s addicted to studying, you know” Dorcas smiled, taking her books and standing up. “Not even James can distract her from that. Night-night!”

“Night.” Marlene smiled, rubbing her blue eyes, now a little redder with tiredness, and facing the fireside. She picked up a parchment she had just used and examined it, checking for any errors. Seeing that there wasn’t any, she took the Potions book and opened it to the chapter Slughorn asked, settling herself in the chair and trying to concentrate.

It didn’t take long until Marlene fell asleep in the common room, snoring lightly, the book lying on her chest.

Everything was exhausting her: homework, classes, Quidditch practices (James was desperate to win the last cup of his life), and the whirlwind of emotions she had been feeling.

 _Emotions_ that were caused by a certain tall guy, black hair and greyish eyes, teaser grin and hoarse voice that gave her chills. Sirius Black had already aroused different feelings in Marlene since the middle of the sixth year, when Dorcas and Remus started dating and the Marauders and girls inevitably approached. Discussions stopped, and when James and Lily started dating too, right on the beginning of seventh year, Sirius began to tease her in all ways possible.

At that point, she had already lost count of the many times he made her blush furiously because of the things he loved to whisper in her ear in every opportunity he could find – at classes, during the meals, in the common room, at the practices. All Marlene could do was to take a _really deep breath_ and shout “ _GET OUT!_ ”, pushing him or stepping on his foot and making him laugh, that stupid bark-like laugh he had.

But in reality she was trying not to think in an alternative universe, where Sirius was hers, that voice that made her shiver, those white teeth in her neck, that look that seemed to strip her of her clothes, his hands roaming her body…

\--

Sirius tossed the cigarette out of the Astronomy Tower’s window, watching it fall until it disappeared on Hogwarts’ yards. His face hurt, jaw clenched without him noticing.

He hated this situation. The fact that being a Black was more important than being him, Sirius, only him, eighteen years old and so much pain, so much decisions to be made, so much to left behind if he choose the wrong path. He had nothing – no house, no family, just his stupid last name. He couldn’t live with James anymore, not now when he was planning to start a life with Lily – Euphemia and Fleamont were just like mother and father to him, but it was that.

 _Just like._ Not mom and dad.

His mom and his dad, the real ones, were too busy trying to please a psychopath that wanted to murder everyone that didn’t fit in his _“perfect”_ stereotype, and used to say that Sirius “ _was lucky to be a pure-blood, you should brace this opportunity_ ”, etcetera.

 _Hell_. He was a pure-blood, no matter what Walburga said after burning him on the tapestry. He would always be a Black, no matter when or where.

But it didn’t mean he couldn’t choose the way he was going to deal with it.

He breathed, again clenching his jaw. He felt like punching something, throwing fire at something or someone – _Snivellus could be a sleep-walker, y’know_ – and grabbed his wand at his pocket, when the voice inside his head that sounded very similar to Remus’ stopped him.

 _A punch will do the work._ He thought, punching the wall next to him with most strength he could use. It hurt like hell, but he didn’t care.

He felt the warmness of blood coming through his hand, his fist already bruised, and noticed how much burn scars he had, all caused by the cigarettes.

This war, this _fucking_ war, was all he could think about.

James had told him about muggles disappearing, being killed and especially the way the muggle-borns were being treated. Several witches and wizards were brutally assassinated, and he could sense that Lily was afraid. He was, too.

Remus was in even worst conditions than her, if that was possible. His… _furry_ problem was an enormous disadvantage in a situation like the one they were living, and the fact that he was involved with a pure-blood like Dorcas put her on the target too.

And then… Regulus.

He saw it. He saw the mark. His brother himself made sure to show it to him, on the Owlery, on Halloween. Sirius almost puked. His heart broke – seeing his brother like that, so fragile, weak, terrified… Just like when they were children.

“ _You abandoned me. I had no one but myself. But now it’s late, brother. You lost. You all will lose.”_ Regulus spat, his voice brittle, but full of resentment and hate. “ _They made me do it, Bella made it, but I don’t care anymore. I’m on the right side of this war._ ”

He punched Regulus so badly that the slytherin had a black eye for weeks. No one dared to ask, because everybody pretty knew who did it – and maybe even _why_.

Taking another look at the yards, so far away from where he stood, Sirius wondered if it might hurt falling from there. He put a step on the sill, examining, but Remus’ voice inside his head again changed his mind.

He cursed loudly and turned back to the entrance door, planning on drinking the entirely of the firewhisky he knew Frank kept on his bedside table, and passing out.

\--

The Fat Lady called him very unpleasant names when he opened the portrait, but he couldn’t care less – he could sense the firewhisky calling his name on the dormitory, taste already in his memory. He was just by the stairs when a movement caught his eye, and he froze.

It was definitely a woman’s hand, hanging from the chair with its back to him. He approached slowly, wondering who it was and why she would still be up in this unholy hour of the dawn, when his breath was caught on his chest, almost making him choke.

Marlene McKinnon was peacefully sleeping on the common room, Potions book on her chest, covering the cleavage, her long wavy dark hair framing her face and falling everywhere, reddish mouth slightly open, messy skirt allowing him to see her long, beautiful legs, without the usual black socks to cover them up.

The tiredness Sirius felt suddenly disappeared, and he grinned, sitting in the arm of the chair, appreciating the view.

_Merlin, if I had that camera Moony keeps upstairs…_

Suddenly all the bad thoughts he was having on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower were forgotten and all he could think about was the way she smiled at him, maybe the first time in years, when he joked about how one day he would wake up and James and Lily would be glued by mouth, like Siamese brothers, and _“could you please stop doing it right in front of my salad”_ , during lunch.

He said it just trying to be funny, like he always did, no second thoughts, but this time he heard Marlene’s laugh, and when he looked at her she was already with her blue eyes on him, smiling, and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat at how pretty she was.

Of course he teased and tried to irritate her on purpose, but only because he was _so_ attracted by her, in a way he never felt to anyone, and was desperate to have her. When he wasn’t having nightmares about living at the Grimmauld Place, he was dreaming about Marlene in the most inappropriate ways, taking her in every place he knew, in the most various positions, that pretty voice of her screaming his name.

He always woke up covered in sweat, very _cheered up_ , and spent lot of time in late night showers. It was almost impossible to be at the same room with her and not want to devour her.

He was almost losing his expectations when she fucking _smiled_ to him, and here he was, a massive crush on her.

Lightly, Sirius ran his index finger on Marlene’s face, passing through her mouth, which he wanted to kiss so badly, and went down her neck, shoulders, arms and finally her legs that drove him crazy.

He laughed silently, rising from the arm of the chair and kneeling on the floor, so that his face was level with hers.

“McKinnon?” he called, voice low. Marlene moved a little and the book slipped, reveling the white blouse she wore, with the first two buttons open and showing a lot more skin that he’d ever seen.

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he looked at the fireside, trying to control himself. If he made any noise, she would wake up and curse him, yelling and waking up the entire castle. He took three deep breaths and stared at her chest, thinking in _how this was a lifetime opportunity and I can’t waste it_.

He called her again, shaking her shoulders lightly, and she opened her eyes slowly, the fire reflected in them.

She at first smiled, raising her hand a bit and caressing Sirius’ chin, and turned a little to her left side, a dreamy sigh escaping her mouth. The boy though he could pass out, and just when his brain started to work on something to do, Marlene opened her blue eyes and straightened up in her seat suddenly, knocking him on the floor. Her face was already flushed, and she tried to cover her legs and her cleavage with her hands, heart almost stopping.

Sirius, however, leaned back in arms and sat admiring her, trying to recover his posture, the usual smirk on his lips.

“BLACK! What the hell are you doing?” she nearly shouted, and the marauder simply took his hair off his eyes with a head movement. “How long you’ve been here?”

“I just entered the common room, McKinnon, easy!” he raised his hands in redemption. She looked around – the common room was empty, except for them, and she took the Potions’ book on the floor, very aware of his presence. “I wasn’t doing anything, I wanted to wake you up because it’s two in the morning, you know…”

“TWO IN THE MORNING? For Merlin’s sake, we have classes tomorrow, I didn’t finish reading Slughorn’s book, and the Charms test too…” she rose up, trying to put all her things inside her bag, and Sirius laughed, raising up to help her, giving her a Herbology parchment.

Their fingers brushed lightly, and Marlene looked up to him, finding his grey eyes staring at her in _that_ way that made her terrible embarrassed. It seemed like he could see under her clothes, and the smirk on his face made it very clear that this was exactly what he was thinking of.

 _That stupid smirk._ Lily already told her that people used to say that that was _his_ thing, almost irresistible, but not for her, Marlene McKinnon – she wasn’t the type he was used to, no sir, and wasn’t a smile coming from an idiot’s mouth that would make her change her mind and throw away her principles.

Unlike Lily and Dorcas, she wasn’t going to betray her statement of _not-dating-a-marauder_.

“Stop staring at me that way.” She said, crossing her arms. That gest made her boobs bigger, and Sirius looked down, his shoulder-length black hair framing his face, and laughed, sitting in the chair she was sleeping just moments ago. “Why did you sit? I’m not going to chitty-chat with you, Black.” She said, annoyed, shoving her things on her bag. Sirius put his arms behind his head, the ankle of one leg resting on the knee of the other.

“Oh no! I just thought of chatting about that dress you girls saw on Hogsmead!” he continued smirking, voice in that fake tone he used with professors. Marlene rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something when he snapped. “You’re so fucking pretty. Did you know that?”

She froze, hating the way a simple phrase coming out of his mouth could make her fell all hot and dizzy. “What?” she whispered, weak voice. He never complimented her that way, just said… other things. “Are you ok?”

“I’m absolutely fine. I’m just saying that you’re so. Fucking. Pretty.” He punctuated every word with a nod. The way he stared made her slightly uncomfortable due the intensity.

“Black.” She sighed, trying to control her voice. “I’m a mess. I was sleeping in a goddamn chair, and I’m afraid my back will take revenge on me tomorrow, my uniform is a mess too, and-“

“Oh, c’mon, McKinnon. What can I do see you smile again, like you did on lunch?” Sirius asked, smirk disappearing and a little disappointment on his tone. Marlene raised her eyebrows. “When I flirt with you, you always say to get the fuck off. If a compliment can’t make you smile, what can?”

She was taken aback by his speech; she would never imagine that kind of things coming out of Sirius Black’s mouth. He had an expectant look, and she felt her cheeks warm.

“Wha-what are you doing up at this hour, anyway?” she changed the subject, returning to her books and parchments. “You said you ‘just entered the common room’, where were you?”

“Didn’t know you cared about what I do, McKinnon.” He laughed, and Marlene rolled her eyes. “I was walking around.”

“You know it’s Lily turn to do the night rounds, right? If she sees you she won’t think twice before giving you a detention.”

“Nothing I'm not used to.” He murmured, looking at the way her skirt lift when she hunched over the table to pick up something a little far away, showing lot more of the back of her thighs than he ever dreamed of seeing.

“And why were you walking around?” Marlene continued, not looking at him but still feeling his eyes glued on her. “Besides detention, Dumbledore already said it’s… _dangerous_.”

Sirius tensed a bit. He looked at the fireside, the burning woods, and the things he was thinking about at the Astronomy Tower returned like a wave, engulfing him. Marlene found the sudden silence strange, and turned around, leaning on the table and crossing her arms again.

She knew something was off. Everybody knew that You-Know-Who was recruiting pure-bloods to be his “death eaters”, something like that, and the Black family was one of the most influent pure-blood families. It obviously drew attention to him, his cousins and brother.

Lily was afraid. She was trying not to show it, but every time a slytherin came to her calling her “mudblood” and James intervened, they said the same thing. Besides him being a “blood-traitor”, they would die defending the wrong side. The redhead would cry, and Marlene, Alice and Dorcas could do nothing to help. They were all from traditional families too, and no one could understand how she truly felt.

Remus was more and more uncomfortable every day. Since he told the girls about his… _furry_ problem, like he used to call it, he was feeling that he could be a potential victim. Dorcas said she didn’t care, but Marlene sensed she was a bit afraid, too.

But the thing that shocked her was the day Regulus Black showed up at dinner with a massive black eye and dried blood on his shirt. Everybody went silent, even the professors, and after some minutes Sirius appeared, his grey eyes dark with hate, a look Marlene seen a thousand times. He didn’t say a word during food, and even when Peter asked him if he wanted the last piece of the chocolate mousse, Sirius’ favorite, he denied.

He was definitely more inconsequent that ever, too. James had to give him two detentions due his hexing-slytherins-habit, even sending one to the Hospital Wing, and he almost killed a ravenclaw that warned a girl to “ _not get close to the Blacks, they’re evil”_ at Quidditch practice.

She could still listen to his voice, filled with hate, when he hit a bludger at the ravenclaw’s broom. “ _I’ll give you a reason to fear me, jackass._ ” The boy broke his arm with the fall.

“I’m not afraid of anything or anyone.” Sirius answered, interrupting Marlene’s memories. His voice was suddenly thick and his he had a hard look on his face. She put a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to think in something to say, when she paused.

_Why am I trying to make small talk with Sirius Black?_

He was a criminal, an annoying guy, and drove her nuts. She couldn’t care less about him, about his homicide tendencies, or his family relationships.

 _Right_?

But something was odd. His eyes didn’t carry the same bright on them; now he always spoke in a sarcastic way, and he was always clenching his jaw, as if he was trying to control himself.

And the Regulus incident…

Marlene chuckled. She didn’t even realize how much attention she was paying to him, and how easy was to decipher his emotions by reading his body language.

The sound of her laugh caught Sirius. He looked back at her, and noticed her cheeks were flushed. The sound made his belly twist. “What?”

“’What’, what?” Marlene asked back, smiling.

“You’re laughing. I didn’t say anything.” He punctuated, smiling a little too.

“Oh, nothing. I just thought…” Marlene waved a hand in the air, looking at her feet. He had an expectant look on his face.

Taking a deep breath, she found the guts to ask “Why do you want to make me smile so much?”

“’Cause I like your smile.” Sirius snapped, feeling his heart beating so fast that the adrenaline made his bad mood fade away again.

Marlene turned away from him instantly, face burning. She bit her lower lip, trying to hide a truly smile that threatened appearing. “I told you’re not my type, Black.”

“What’s your type, McKinnon?” he asked, raising from the chair and leaning on the table right next to her. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll be that for you”.

Marlene failed in restraining the smile. “You’re dumb” she said, putting her books inside her bag.

“I could be that.”¹ Sirius nodded, looking at her profile, illuminated by the fire. She shook her head, and he thought she was definitely the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on.

They remained silent for a couple minutes. He was just standing there, by her side, and she was collecting her stuff. She didn’t know if the heat she was feeling was coming from his body or from the fireside, but it was so overwhelming her insides twisted. She tried to observe him by the corner of her eye, and the way he shook his head, taking that amazing hair out of his face made her even hotter.

When the table was clean and her bag filled with books and parchments, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Can I ask you something?”

Sirius nodded, crossing his arms. Marlene looked at his face, hesitant.

“What happened between you and Regulus that night?”

He was caught by surprise. His eyes narrowed, and he tried to disguise the irritation on his voice. “Why do you wanna know?”

She crossed her arms, turning her body to him. He was a head taller than her, and she immediately thought that if he kissed her someday, he would have to lower a considerable amount. Her eyes lowered just for a fraction of a second on his lips and she blushed more. “I just… I’m curious.”

“I would prefer not talking about Regulus. I’m trying to flirt with you here, McKinnon.” Sirius covered his face with his hands, sighing, and Marlene noticed they were bruised, some fresh cuts on his knuckles and small burns. She reached to them, without even thinking that she would be touching him and be closer to him in a way she never did before.

“Merlin, what happened to your hands?” Marlene took Sirius’ hands on hers, and he almost took a step back, eyes widened due the gest. “Have you been fighting someone?”

Her hands were small compared to his. He thought of her playing Quidditch, those same hands carrying the quaffle, her piercing blue eyes concentrated on the goal; the way she used her feather; how she ate sweets without cutlery, making Lily complain, how she passed her fingers through her hair, slowly, caressing the dark curls.

Marlene was waiting for a response, worried that her gesture had scared him.

“No.” he murmured finally, feeling her soft touches on his injures. “Just punching walls.”

“For what?” Marlene asked, furrowing her brows. He shrugged.

“Don’t know. It’s better than punching someone in the face, anyway.”

“Black, for Merlin’s sake, why do you need to punch walls?” Marlene insisted, tracing gently his burns. She looked at him with her blue eyes and he thought of pools and diving.

“Makes the pain go away.” He told her, thick voice again. She noticed how tense he was and smiled on purpose, trying to make him relax.

“I’m sure whatever pain you’re feeling will be replaced by the pain these punches on the wall give you.” She ran her finger through the fresh cuts, one particularly ugly on his knuckle, and he tensed, feeling pain. “My bad. Sorry, I’m sorry.”

He smiled. _What a sweet voice she has._

“Don’t worry.” Sirius simply said, realizing how close she was – maybe the closest they ever been. He noticed she had some freckles and some baby hairs on her hair line, her dark brows furred in concentration while she examined him. He repeated the question. “Why do you wanna know?”

Marlene didn’t look at him. Suddenly, she feared that if she continued the subject he would close in his violent shell again and went to sleep. Deep inside, she wanted to talk to him, just like they were – alone, without friends or anyone around. 

“Because, you’re different since that day.”

“Different… how?”

“You’re… grumpier. More than usual.” She simply spoke. His fingers were a phalanx bigger than hers, and even with so many cuts and burns, he had an elegant hand.

Sirius considered that. Since when she paid attention to his moods? “Sorry if is bugging you.”

“It’s not _bugging me_ , it’s just…” Marlene replied, annoyed at this words. She finally rose her face to him, and inevitably her eyes went to his mouth. He had kind of full lips for a boy, and she felt aroused and embarrassed at the same time. “Did you fought?”

Sirius looked at the fireside. He was so nervous he didn’t even realize she was looking at his mouth in a very _non decent_ way.

_What if I tell her?_

He didn’t even tell James.

_But I trust her. I like… her._

_And she’s worried._

She could see the internal debate on his expression. Maybe she crossed a line? Maybe he didn’t want to tell her because it was a private family business? His hands were still on hers, and the image of him feeling that emotional pain and needing to release it by hurting himself was terrible on her mind.

“Yes.” He nodded. Marlene’s brows raised a bit – she was expecting to hear this, but listening to the word coming out of his mouth was different. “He did something to me I didn’t like.”

“What was it?” she asked carefully.

His mind started racing, looking for the right words to. His fists closed on her hands, and he closed his eyes.

She could decipher a lot of emotions passing by his face: anger, fear, regret, sadness, doubt. It was a different type of Sirius that she never saw before. He even seemed… fragile. Like it hurt saying what he was about to say.

His mouth opened and closed twice, and Marlene’s thumb caressed his hand, showing him it was okay. He tried really hard not to put her hand on his face and lean into her touch.

“What did he do?”

The words stung his throat and tongue.

“He’s a death eater now.”

Marlene choked a sound, letting go of his hands. Sirius eyes never left hers, and she simply knew he wasn’t lying. That was the motive.

Regulus Black, and probably all his family, were at You-Know-Who side.

“Oh, no.” she managed to whisper.

“He told me on Halloween. Bellatrix made him do it. But I knew – I know – he wanted it too.” The way he spoke made Marlene shiver. His voice was completely different, and his expression…

She remembered seeing a picture of Bellatrix that James showed her. Apparently, all Blacks had the same characteristics: dark hair, face as made from marble, so beautiful it hurts, the long and elegant nose, and especially, the same piercing eyes, but hers were brown.

She was sure that the Black family’s eyes could make a nation kneel before them.

Sirius avoided her, raising his face to the fireside. He remembered seeing the dark mark on Regulus’ forearm, contrasting to his pale skin, his dark circles around his tired eyes, and his face twisted in anger and contempt, spitting his words and pointing his wand at him like a true enemy would do.

That made him recall a lot of things.

He remembered a six-years-old Regulus, those same eyes widened in fear, looking at Sirius while Walburga beat him, calling him names he now knew that no mother in the world should call her child, and his brother’s little hands trying to make the bleeding on his back stop, comforting Sirius while he cried in pain.

A ten-year-old Regulus crying at the Grimmauld Place’s living room the Christmas after Sirius was sorted to Gryffindor, covering his ears and desperate at him and Walburga, exchanging curses, his father drinking wine and reading the Daily Prophet like nothing was happening. His mom slapped him in the face so hard he fell, and Regulus instantly knelled down to help him.

A thirteen-year-old and happy Regulus sitting by his friends on the Slytherin table, Quidditch uniform still on after a victory, and an exchange of looks between them. He smirked, nodding as a greeting, and Regulus nodded back, smiling in that way he knew his brother were embarrassed. He had got the snitch and led Slytherin to a win against Hufflepuff, and Sirius would never admit, but he was proud.

And finally, a fifteen-year-old Regulus, those grey eyes, just like his, wide while he threw everything he own inside a bag, cursing Walburga.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Regulus asked in a rush, looking down the hall as if waiting for his mom to show up.

“ _I’m out, Reg. I’m fucking out of this goddamned house._ ” Sirius answered, putting a permanent spell on everything that was on his walls; Walburga could never throw any poster away.

“ _What? Are you out of your mind?_ ” Regulus stepped inside the room, closing the door but not entirely. “ _Mother will banish you from the family, from the wall!_ ”

“ _Do you really think I give a shit?_ ” he growled, getting the bag. “ _You should leave too. It’s better for your health._ ”

“ _What do you mean by that? I am perfectly healthy, brother. Stop!_ ” Regulus pushed him, but Sirius wasn’t in his right mind; his back hurt with fresh cuts and his animal instincts were taking over, making him want to metamorphose into the giant black dog and end his family’s life.

“ _If you don’t, you’ll be more fucked up than I am_.” He grabbed his brother's collar, lifting him a few inches off the ground. “ _Don’t say I didn’t warn you_.”

“ _Mother would never hurt me._ ” Regulus snapped, fearless, and immediately seemed to regret it. Sirius’ face twisted in that expression of anger that James and Remus hated so much.

“ _She’ll do worst things, believe me._ ” He finished the conversation, dropping Regulus on the floor hard and throwing the bag on his shoulders, stomping out of the bedroom.

His brother followed him to the front door. Sirius turned around a last time.

“ _Y-you can’t leave me here._ ” Regulus whispered, brittle voice.

“ _I’m going to James’ house. I’m not coming back._ ” Sirius expression was hard. “ _Besides, you’re a better Black than me_.”

It was the last time he spoke to Regulus before that night on Owlery.

He really wished his prediction was wrong; but in the end, it wasn’t.

“And it’s my fault. If I didn’t abandon him when I left home, if I took him with me to James’ house…” he started talking, shaking, and hated himself for wanting to cry. He didn’t that night – his short temper and anger took best of him – but now, talking to Marlene, and seeing truly worry on her face…

“Stop!” she took his hands on hers again, centimeters apart from his face. “It’s not your fault! You couldn’t do it, you were only fifteen!” her voice was trembling and she wanted to cry, too.

“You don’t know how hard was to him.” Sirius shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to avoid the tears. “Mother must had done it worse than she ever did to me. When I was there I could protect him, she preferred doing it to me…”

“Do _what_ to you?” Marlene asked, desperate.

A single tear came down his face. She started to panic. The Sirius Black she knew never showed any emotion besides anger – seeing him cry was definitely a proof that he had been through horrible things.

He stayed silent, crying, and her hands were shaking when she took his face between them, whipping the tears that crossed his cheeks.

“Sirius, talk to me.” she whispered, and he opened his eyes with the shock of hearing his name coming from her lips.

Her face was now millimeters from his, he could see all minimal details. She was saying something about not being his fault, about him being just a child, but all he could think about was how beautiful were her lips, the way they moved, and how soft her hands were at his face, warm and calming, and he really, _really_ , wanted to kiss her.

“Are you listening to me?” she asked, but he had wet eyes and absolutely no focus on them. “I know you have been into terrible things, but it’s not. Your. Fault. Your mom was wrong in doing whatever she did to you and Regulus, and wasn’t your duty to protect him. You were just a child.”

“He was just a child too.” Sirius tried to contain it, but his voice came broken than he wished.

“You couldn’t do anything. It was out of your reach. You were just trying to save yourself, and I don’t know what she did to you, but it’s over now. Okay?” she tried to sound confident, but her own voice was weak too. He just stared at her, grey eyes now red because of tears, and she flushed a little. “You have your own family here. You have James and his parents, Remus, Peter, Lily, Dorcas…”

“Do I have you?” Sirius asked, raising his hands to cover hers.

Marlene bit her lower lip.

_Idiot. He’s flirting with me even crying about his brother._

But at this minimal distance, she actually didn’t care. His eyes were to bright, his mouth too close, and his smell – something masculine, but at the same time different, something she couldn’t describe – made something to her and she felt her legs tremble a bit.

“Do I?” he insisted, lowering his right hand and putting it on her lower back, sticking their bodies together, and she sighed, surprised.

Marlene felt the fire of the fireside reflected on his eyes burn her. She suspected that Sirius wanted something, obviously, but hearing the words coming out of his mouth, _like_ _that_ , was absolutely disconcerting.

_You’re in the middle of the common room, anyone can get downstairs any moment from now!_

But he was so close, and she couldn’t resist the urge to tangle her arms behind his neck.

_If Lily returns from the round, she would find you doing something you shouldn’t be!_

“Wh-why do you want to have me?” Marlene whispered, and Sirius smirked, making her legs definitely fell like jello.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, McKinnon.” He lowered his head, kissed her jaw, and she closed her eyes tightly. His face was wet due the tears.

“It’s not.” She used all her will to not melt down in his arms.

Sirius didn’t answer – he was too turn on and desperate for her to even think in a response. He trailed kisses from her jaw to behind her ear, sucking the skin, and when Marlene finally let a quiet moan out, he smiled.

_I can’t believe she’s letting me do this._

He was super aware of everything, his canine instincts working full power. He lowered the kisses to her throat, sucking lightly, and felt her hands on his hair, pulling it in response. Marlene’s eyes were still closed, and she bit her lips so hard she was sure they’re going to be bruised, and _he didn’t even touch me properly yet_.

When Sirius reached the valley between her breasts and licked the skin, her legs gave up, and he had to hug her to prevent her from falling. She saw some tears coming down from his eyes, but he had that smirk on his lips, like he knew what he was doing to her.

“Fuck, is it that good so you can’t even maintain your good girl pose?”

“Shut up” she stammered, avoiding looking at him and feeling her cheeks on fire. “We can’t do these things in here; Lily or anyone can come and caught us.”

“Caught us doing _what_ , McKinnon?” he asked, voice husky on her ear, and she shivered. “I’m just _talking_ to you.”

“Licking me isn’t exactly talking, Black” she tried to laugh, but he sucked the sensitive flesh on her neck and she moaned. “I want to know more about what happened to you and your brother.”

Sirius mouth came up and he bit her lobe, as a punishment for bringing the subject back. “I remember you didn’t answer my question.”

“Why do you want me?” she moaned again when his grip on her hips tightened. She was pretty sure she could fell his erection on her groin, and the mere thought of _doing it_ with him made her underwear soak.

“Answering a question with another isn’t nice, y’know.” Sirius licked and bit a point near to her collar bone, and she smiled, the butterflies on her stomach almost unbearable.

_Can’t believe I have him like this._

She sure would have a lot of trouble hiding those bites tomorrow morning.

“I’m trying to play a game.” She said, voice trembling with excitement, and he smiled against her neck.

“I want you so much it’s making me crazy.” He confessed, voice still husky, and Marlene's whole body shivered. He watched all her reactions carefully, seeing how far she was willing him to go. “I haven't been teasing you since we went back to Hogwarts for nothing, y’know.”

“You only want me to throw me away later.” She said, a little resentful, and Sirius arched a brow, cursing his reputation for it. “Besides, I was trying to _comfort_ you, idiot, but you didn't think twice before start saying sweet things, did you?”

“It was sweet asking If I can have you?” Sirius rose his face, looking her in the eye, and was very satisfied at how flushed and hot she was.

“I didn’t say that.” She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t resist a teasing grin forming on her lips. “You’re not a serious relationship kind of guy, anyway.”

“You’re saying it as matter-of-fact.” She could feel his hot breath on her hear. “What makes you so sure of it?”

“I _know_ you, Black.”

Sirius felt his cock twitch on his trousers. Her voice was starting to become more seductive, like she was _really_ getting into the game, and he licked the valley between her breasts again, just to get back in charge.

It worked – her legs shook and she threw her head backwards, exposing her throat to him.

Marlene’s mind wasn’t working properly with that. _What a magic tongue he has_ , she thought, and the heat between her legs were impossible to ignore, even more knowing that he was very… _happy_ too. Her fingers entangled on his black hair, pulling it, and she smiled a bit when he made a sound, muffled by her skin.

“Lily can appear at any time” she whispered, and Sirius lowered his hands slowly, watching her reaction.

“She only returns at six.” When she did nothing, he squeezed her butt cheeks slightly, over the skirt.

“How do you know?” Marlene looked at him.

He was so, so, _so_ _close_.

“Well, let's say I'm very good at breaking rules.” He smirked, lowering his eyes to her mouth, and Marlene finally ended the distance between then, pulling him into a kiss.

Mouths shocked violently and Sirius immediately opened his, tongue invading her space, making her moan with the intensity. She rose her leg a bit, like caressing his calf, and the Marauder lifted completely her skirt, squeezing her butt harder and devouring her.

They had difficulty finding a position because Sirius was considerably taller than Marlene, even her being the tallest of the girls, and when he lifted her to sit on the table, she crossed her legs behind his, trapping him.

“Having fun, are we, McKinnon?” He asked against her mouth. His cock was absolutely uncomfortable inside his pants, and he breathed hard when she wiggled her hips to get closer to him.

“Shut up before I change my mind.” She replied, biting his lower lip, and he groaned, making her wetter with the sound.

Sirius had already done that dozens of times – he knew exactly what to do with a girl in situations like this, but Marlene… She was different.

He kissed her again hungrily, hands now on her thighs, those glorious legs she always hid behind pants or black socks, and noticed how soft her skin was, maybe the softest thing he had ever touched. Her hands pulled the hairs on his neck’s nape, and when his hands came up to grab her butt again, she pulled it harder, making him moan.

Marlene decided she liked that sound very much, thank you.

She felt his erection pressing her lower abs and lowered a hand tentatively, passing over it. Sirius shuddered, breaking the kiss, and Marlene looked at him.

“You like that?” she provoked, and he bit her lower lip hard, squeezing her and automatically thrusting against her hand.

“You tease.” He smiled. “All this time you’re playing difficult with me?”

“A girl has to keep her posture.” She answered, hand ghosting over his dick and belt, as if wanting to open it but not sure enough.

“You’ll see what I’ll do to your fucking posture.” Sirius said in a hoarse voice, raising his hands to her blouse and brushing her dark hair to the side, when he noticed her perk nipples under the white fabric and wetted his lips.

_Braless._

These was definitely not a thing he would expect Marlene to be.

He opened the buttons, one by one, so slowly she hissed between teeth, sure that her wetness already trespassed her panties and stained his pants.

“What do we have here, huh?” he whispered, licking the valley between her breasts for the third time, and she moaned, laying on the table and closing her eyes shut. “No, no, get up – I want you to see it.”

Marlene rose on her elbows and Sirius took her breasts on his hands, squeezing lightly. They were smaller than he imagined, but fit perfectly in his hands, aureoles in a light shade of brown - _perfect_. He thought that it suited her tanned skin better that way.

She had an expectant look on her face, biting her lip, and he caressed her already hard nipples with his thumb. Jolts of pleasure ripped her directly between her legs, and she suffocated a moan. Sirius felt impossibly more aroused at that.

“You like it, McKinnon?” he teased her back, and she moaned louder when he pinched her nipples, the mixture between pain and pleasure making her more turned on.

“Call me Marlene when you’re about to get into my pants.” She laughed, voice trembling. She was starting to sweat, chest raising up and down as if she lacked air, and the faces he made while tasting her, those manly hands squeezing her waist, her legs pulling him closer and his erection on her groin – it was almost too much and too little at the same time.

“You can call me Sirius, then.” He whispered, taking one sensitive nub on his mouth, sucking it gently, waiting for her response. Marlene bit her lip at that, nodding, and he licked the nipple in a circular motion, looking her right in the eye, and she felt glad that she was laying on the table; otherwise, she would have fainted.

Sirius was so afraid of doing something wrong he couldn’t relax the way he wanted to. He tried his best to pay attention to all her body reactions, faces and moans. She was squirming her body under his in a delicious way, and the hand that supported her up rose to her hair, pulling it lightly. When she practically melted on the table, he caressed the other breast with a hand and bit gently her nipple.

Marlene never thought someone could give her more pleasure than she felt alone. She had hang out with boys, of course, but was too scared to go to the second base. She liked the kissing, the soft touches, but every time a hand wandered lower and a kiss got deeper, she would retreat.

But now, with Sirius… It was very natural. Almost like her body was made to him, fitting perfectly on his embrace. It surprised her, too – his fame was to being a rough lover, a guy that liked being on command, always with that uninterested face, throwing girls away when he was satisfied with them.

Her rational side was desperately trying to make her _stop_ , _c’mon, you’re in the common room_ , but she was tired of hiding that feeling.

She wanted him. She was just afraid.

But when he cried, even for some minutes, she knew he was a good guy.

He could be the most dangerous, wanted, adventurous and inconsequent of the Marauders, but he was hurt and sad, too.

She wanted to make him happy, like the old Sirius she always knew.

And if this was going to bring him back to her, fine. She would be lying if she said she didn’t dream of his touch, either.

Marlene was just getting _there_ with him touching only her breasts, feeling her walls tighten around something invisible, that it was impossible to ask him to stop and get the real thing going. He was doing the best he knew too, always searching for response: circling the nipple with his tongue, sucking, biting lightly, then licking again.

A soft cry of her made him thrust on her involuntary, seeking for release against her groin. He shifted to the other breast, thrusting again, and Marlene pulled his hair, mouth opened in a ‘O’. He smiled at her, licking around the aureole slowly, almost indecent.

“Fuck, Sirius.” She lowered her hand to his dick again, and tried to hold it, making him suck her nipple hard in response.

“Yes?” he managed to ask, his erection painful inside his pants, and suddenly felt _hot_ , like someone put more wood at the fireside. His name, coming out of her mouth like that, desperate and breathless, was the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

“Wait, I want…” she mumbled, straightening up, and he let out her breast with a wet sound, looking at his waist band. Her hands, small compared to his, worked clumsy, and he smiled while trying to help her out. He took his belt out, throwing it on the ground, and she pulled his pants and underwear down, slowly, teasing.

He let out a deep breath when his dick finally got out his trousers, already full hard, and looked at her between his eyelashes, fearful for her reaction. Marlene’s eyes widened a bit, and she froze for an instant, looking from his erection to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, worried. He would be fine if she wanted to stop, of course, but his lust was insufferable, more painful than his punches on walls.

Marlene bit her lip, hesitant, but took it on her hand anyway. He tensed when she pushed the skin on the head down, torturous, and closed his eyes when she brought her hand up again. He put his palms on the table for support, and looked down at her unsure movements.

“Am I doing it the right way?” she asked timidly, and with another thrust all Sirius could do was nod.

His legs were trembling a bit, and he let out a strange laugh, feeling the heat coming to his ears and neck. It was almost like his first time, happy and innocent and not knowing how to react, what to do, how to resist the urge and hold his orgasm until the last second.

He did it enough times to be considered a pro, like people used to say on corridors. He had the knowledge, even giving some advice to his friends when needed.

But no other girl made him that weak just by doing a hand job.

“Just… a little faster.” He managed to say after more tentative movements of her hand, and she picked up the pace a little, making him groan. “Fuck.”

Marlene smiled, thinking about how only her panties separated her from him. She suddenly felt bold doing that, making him shiver and desperate just touching him, and breathed hard when a particularly fast thrust of her hand made him moan loud, very differently of what she heard before.

“S-stop.” He put a hand over hers, and she looked up at his face, red and sweaty. Her boldness disappeared – she felt guilt, thinking that she hurt him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine. It’s just I was almost coming.” Sirius tried to regain his breath, grabbing her to an eager kiss. “Shit, you just turn me so fucking on.”

Marlene laughed against his mouth. Her hands caressed his chest and shoulders when she realized something. “Why am I almost naked and you’re still fully dressed?”

He smirked but continued kissing her, tongue inside her mouth, while unbuttoned his shirt. All the signals she was giving him were positive, and maybe, _maybe_ , she wanted it, too.

He wasn’t going to be one-hundred percent sure until it was over.

He threw his shirt somewhere behind him and looked at her. Marlene loved Quidditch, but seeing his bare torso in front made her love it even more. He was muscular and defined in the right way, but still a bit skinny – she remembered his fury bouncing the bludgers towards rival players. She bit her lip when her eyes noticed his strong arms, V line and the hairs on his lower abs, leading to his dick.

“What?” Sirius asked when she spent some minutes looking at him, a hungry look, and she smiled, cheeks in a red tone.

“The rumors are true. You’re really hot.” She said, feeling bold again, and he laughed, pulling her closer by her thighs. He tried not to show how much that phrase made him almost blush.

They were kissing hard again, her hands scratching his bare shoulders and his squeezing her thighs, when she straightened her back and his cock touched her panties, making he groan. “Fuck, Marlene, you’re wet.”

“I am.” She agreed, licking his mouth and taking one of his hands from her thigh to her panty line. She was so out of her mind that she got closer, whispering at his ear “Touch me.”

Sirius felt dizzy with this. All the techniques he developed during the years seemed like nothing – he knew he had a bad reputation, or a reputation about being bad, but at that very moment, with Marlene leaned against a table, sweaty, wet because of _and_ for him, he felt vulnerable and afraid, like he was the fourteen-years-old-Sirius, losing his virginity to a hufflepuff two years older in a random classroom during the Valentine’s Day holiday.

Her skin was hot under his touch, and he looked down, mouth watering at the sight of her hairs and her wetness almost dripping on the table. He raised his eyes to hers again.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, c’mon, are you afraid?” she asked, wiggling her hips against his erection, and he squeezed her thigh, grinning.

_Tease._

“I’m just making sure I have your consent.” He laughed, lowering her panties down her legs.

_Oh._

She never thought of Sirius being the type of guy who looks after consent.

“Oh. Sorry. I thought you liked… Dunno. Role playing?” she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

“I like _you_. You don’t need to talk things you’d never talk.” He smiled, trying not to laugh of nervous at the fact he just told her he liked her.

The confession made Marlene blush harder. “Okay. It’s just… I’ve never done this before.”

_Fuck._

Sirius stopped midway, her knickers on knees, and he looked at her, petrified.

_No fucking way._

“Are you a virgin?” he whispered. He didn’t know why he said it like it was a secret, it just came out of his mouth that way.

“Yes.” She whispered back, looking away to the fireside to avoid getting more embarrassed.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” he asked, feeling like it was his first time too. In fact, it was – with her.

She nodded.

“Really?”

“Just… take my wand. It’s inside my bag.”

Sirius left her for an instant, masturbating a little so he won’t go soft. He handed her the wand, and Marlene pointed it to her lower belly, murmuring something, eyes closed in concentration.

She gave it back to him, and he put it back in the bag.

“What was that?” he positioned himself between her legs again.

“Contraception.” She smiled shyly, and he nodded, smirking.

“Clever girl.”

She pulled him for another kiss, trying to dissipate the awkward silence that set between then, and started relaxing again. His hands were _so_ close to her folds she was sure he could feel the heat radiating through it.

“I’m going to prepare you first, okay?” he warned her, voice husky, and she moaned against his cheek when he touched her pulsing clit lightly. “Is that okay?”

“For fuck’s sake.” Marlene moaned again, and Sirius erection twitched a little, excited by her words. She almost never cursed, and the word sound sexier than ever coming from her pretty swollen mouth.

He tried an up-down motion, slowly, but she put her hands over his and he let her show him the pace and the pressure she liked – medium, a circular motion. When he understood, she took her hands back, raising in her elbows and looking him, anxious.

She was absolutely perfect.

He picked up the pace when her eyes rolled to the back of her head and sucked her breast again, making her let out the most delicious sound ever. He replaced his middle and index finger with his thumb and tease her entrance, already dripping. His cock twitched again.

“Shit, you’re soaked.” He breathed, looking at her, and she smiled, eyes still closed. “Can I…?”

Marlene didn’t answer, too involved in the sensations. She was afraid of what was coming next – she always heard that the first time hurt like hell, but he was being so careful and tender that she tried to relax, thinking about his fingers on her and even him inside her.

The image of him going in and out her made her sigh, and she just wiggled her hips, trying to get closer to his hand. He smiled, understanding, and entered his index finger slowly, carefully, watching the changes on her face: she furrowed her brows, bit her lip, but then relaxed, smiling.

She was more than soaked – her insides were hotter than hell and his fingers entered ridiculously easy due the lubrication. He was starting to lose control, wanting so badly to be inside her his hands were shaking.

The sensation was phenomenal. At first she tensed by the intrusion, but soon she got used to him, Marlene asked herself why the _hell_ she took so long to lose her virginity.

_Because it needed to be lost with him._

He thrusted one, two, and on the third time he was already moving with him. Sirius grinned at that, thrusting more a fraction more faster.

“Did it hurt?”

“For a second. Now it’s-“ she was interrupted by his second finger entering her, thumb still moving in circular motions around her clit, and let a shaky moan. “Good.”

“Just good?” he asked, teasing, but at the same time curious. He needed to learn how every woman responded to his touch, and Marlene was no different – except by the fact he wanted to make her first time the best she could ever imagine.

“Faster.” She whispered, a hand behind his neck, sticking their sweat foreheads together. Sirius tried to control himself to not cum only by seeing her fucking herself on his fingers.

When he picked up his pace and curled his fingers lightly, her whole body trembled. She let a breathless sound, opening her eyes. “Like it?”

It was more than she ever felt by herself, more than she ever felt about anyone before. The pleasure was so intense she was feeling her head light, legs tremble and all the oxygen she was breathing were still not enough to calm her.

If his fingers were making her almost _die_ , imagine his…

“If you keep going like this, I’ll cum.” She said, and he fastened his curled fingers on her folds and clit in a way the table moved together. She reached for his hair and pulled hard. “Oh, Sirius!”

The pleasure was too much all of a sudden, involving all her body. She clenched her walls around him, frowning, concentrating on the wet sound of his hand coming in and out of her, his hungry look on those grey eyes, now darker with desire, his lips red and sore due all the kissing, the pressure in a specific point making a bubble inside her lower belly grow at a ripping point. She let out his name again, voice trembling, and he smirked.

“I want to feel you in my fingers. Cum for me, Marlene” He whispered at her ear, biting her lobe and sucking at the sensitive flesh of her neck. She bit her lip, tears coming out of her eyes, and the hand on the back of her neck pulled her hair a bit, forcing her to look at him. Then, a husky, higher and demanding voice. “Cum.”

And that was it for her.

Marlene thought she could explode. She closed her eyes so hard it hurt, all thoughts disappearing for a moment, and she felt Sirius, only him – his long fingers inside her, his hot breath on her neck, his smell, his cock touching her inner thigh, his hot body over her, the sound of his voice _ordering_ her to come, his gaze. She was absolutely sure she could never recover that feeling, that she was going to die here, on his arms, in the middle of the common room.

Sirius slowed his fingers when she laughed, oversensitive, and examined them, coated with her liquids, shiny, the smell of her arousal filling the room. His inner dog liked it very much.

Then, he looked down at her. She was a complete mess – sweaty, covered in red marks of his bites, hair falling over her shoulders and on the table, hard nipples, legs shaking like a leaf on wind, mouth swollen, eyes glassy, tears of pleasure coming down her cheeks.

“How was it?” he asked, whispering again, leaning over her. Like the fourteen-year-old boy he was feeling, he had to ask.

She let a chuckle, shoving his hand out when he thought about licking it, and pulled him for a kiss, like he was air and she was drowning.

“That. Was. Amazing” she was huffing and puffing, and he smirked, proud of himself.

Her kiss was sloppier this time; she couldn’t sit straight, legs around him shakier than ever, and he caressed her back affectionately, after brushing her hair out of her face. She smelled like chocolate and sex, and Sirius decided that was his favorite scent now.

“Are you okay?” he asked, opening his eyes, and she nodded, biting his lower lip. “Wanna continue?”

Marlene didn’t respond; she preferred took his dick on her hand and moving her hands, making him gasp at the surprise. Her thumb passed over his head, spreading his pre-cum, and he laughed, voice hoarse, pressing his palms on her back.

“Fuck me, Sirius.” She moaned, and he had to use all his willpower to _not_ cum in her hand. A shiver passed down his spine, and he glued their foreheads, breathless.

“Shit, don’t say these things to me.” Sirius made her laugh at that. He was sweatier than ever, more than after a Quidditch practice, and she adjusted herself on the table, body hot and melting under his touch.

He entered her pussy carefully, and it slipped in as easy as his fingers did, making both moan. She was impossibly tight and hot, deliciously wet, and could feel her walls stretching a little to receive him.

“Tell me to stop anytime.” He managed to speak, starting thrusting experimentally a few times, slow, and she moaned again.

“I won’t.” she raised herself on her elbows to see the moment he entered and disappeared inside her, cock completely coated with her previous orgasm, and he growled, catching her attention.

“I’m fucking trying to be a gentleman here, McKinnon.” Sirius cursed under his breath, frowning, and held her by her thighs, closing any space between them and entering her fully in one movement. Marlene almost screamed at that, the louder moan she let out yet, and Sirius squeezed her thigh so hard they were both sure it would leave a mark. “Bloody hell, do you want to wake up the entire castle?”

 _I do,_ she thought, but instead she clenched around him, making him moan too. “Say my name!” she demanded, and he leaned forward while thrusting inside her.

“Sorry, I forgot. I’m not used to it.”

“You better get used to it, now.”

He preferred not to think about the implications of this phrase.

The thought of anyone hearing them, of _being caught,_ made her impossibly wetter, and he felt that. He was pounding hard against her now, her calves resting on his shoulders, the wet sound of her pussy taking him filling the room along with the table moving, his breathing coming in erratic rhythm and her quiet moans at every move.

 _Hell,_ she was so tight around his cock it was driving him insane. The hotness was making him dizzy and he licked his dry lips, trying to think in unsexy things, other than Marlene McKinnon wide open for him, screaming and moaning because of how good the was fucking her, taking her _fucking_ virginity – he trembled at that - trying to at least make her cum again.

_Dumbledore? No, Binns, Binns talking about the Goblet Wars._

A drop of sweat came down his back. He was already over sensitive, feeling every millimeter of her hot soaked folds, and reached to her breasts, taking a nipple and pinching it. Her eyes rolled and she moaned louder again. It was incredible the way she was so responsive and so smiley all the time; it fascinated him.

He used to hate when a girl did that, smiled and laughed during sex – for Merlin’s sake, he wasn’t telling any jokes after all – but it suited Marlene and her humor so well he decided he had to make love to her every day just to see that brightness coming from her face.

He laughed a little at that thought, of fucking her every day for the rest of his life, and she visibly blushed, sending him a kiss and biting her lower lip after.

This girl, _this fucking awesome girl_ , would definitely be the death of him.

His cock twitched inside her – he was close.

_Dumbledore wanking?_

Marlene reached for her clit and he shoved her hand again, making the job himself in that circled movement she liked. She let a little noise out of her mouth, so sweet and so hot at the same time that the old man disappeared of his mind and his pleasure started increasing again.

_Goddammit, no, no, no, calm down, think about..._

How much time he was lasting? He wasn’t sure. If he counted the time they spent masturbating each other, maybe an hour or little less; but in this? Maybe ten minutes, maximum. He was sure it was already three, almost four in the morning, and the thought of someone catching him fucking Marlene out of her damn mind made him _really_ turned on.

He always liked taking risks; he was a Marauder, after all.

Marlene herself was almost exploding again. Never in her most indecent dreams she imagined Sirius would fuck her so good, that his dick was so awesome and his fingers were really magical, not because he was a wizard, but because he simply _knew_ all the right places, how to make her desperate for him, to cum, how to make her produce sounds that she didn't even know was possible, and how much she liked him, all worried, hot and turned on by her.

“H-hey…” she whispered, feeling bold as her orgasm increased again, his fingers working on her nipples.

“Hey.” He smiled at her, not a provocative or his signature smile, but a genuine one. Her insides almost burst from joy. She was sure almost no one saw Sirius smiling that way.

“I like you, too.” Marlene confessed, raising a hand to hold his forearm and closing her legs around his lower back, making him get as closer to her as possible. It was almost like they were one. “I’m- oh, my-“ she was cut by the intensity of his movements. “I’m really happy I’m doing this with you.”

_Fuck._

Sirius remembered a time when James told him the “butterflies in stomach” were a real thing, right when he started dating Lily. He was skeptical at that moment, but now, hearing Marlene McKinnon saying the words “like”, “happy” and “you” in the same sentence, he felt the fucking butterflies all over his body, not only the stomach.

“Yeah?” he managed to sigh, and she nodded, laughing. “You don’t even imagine how many times I dreamt about touching you, kissing you, loving…” he was starting to get out of control, telling her these type of things. “I-I… I can’t believe you’re letting me be your first one, fuck, I can’t…”

“Seems like I was waiting for you.” Marlene interrupted him, voice so weak he only listened due his animagus senses.

She was going to make him cum earlier this way.

_Think about Snivellus wanking. Snivellus, greasy hair, huge nose, wanking in Slytherin common room._

He furrowed his brows at the image his mind produced, felling his lust decrease a little and thrusted harder, watching the way her boobs bounced every time he met her, how her pubes where making a delicious friction on his, the sound of his balls hitting her ass. It was the most amazing thing in the entire fucking world. She squirmed when he picked up the pace at her clit, tears coming out of her eyes again, and tried raising her hips to take him deeper.

“Fuck, Sirius, I think I’m…” her throat was dry. She tried to be aware of everything, and when she contracted around him again, she swore she felt his cock pulsing inside her, the bubble of pleasure growing in her belly one more time.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna make you fucking cum twice in a roll in your first time.” He sighed, incredulous, thumb still circling her clit, pounding against her _hard_.

“You’re amazing.” She said, pulling him to a quick kiss.

He remained there, leaned over her, cheek touching cheek, and she crossed her arms around his neck, passing her fingers through his sweaty hair with an affection that again made him feel the damn butterflies. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, his pants and her skirt a mess, wet just like them, her blouse – no words at that.

They looked at each other. She could see every detail of his perfect face: his dark thick eyebrows, so expressive, his elegant nose, the sweat coming down his forehead, the slightly redness on his grayish eyes, his red lips. He looked at her with an incredible tenderness, while moving merciless his dick inside of her - trying to memorize her expression, those blue eyes watery with pleasure, her freckles, her dark hair all messy and wet with sweat, her red lips in a smile that made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Do you think we can do this together?” she asked with a tiny voice, mesmerized at the way he looked at her.

“Wanna come together?” Sirius noticed he replied a question with another question, but he didn’t care, his voice coming out shaky and almost desperate.

Merlin, he need that orgasm _so fucking much._ He never needed anything like he needed the release right now. He just couldn’t handle anymore.

“Yeah, just... let me do it...” Marlene replaced his hand on her clit by her own, and he felt how faster she was moving against his lower abs.

 _Oh yeah, the right rhythm._ Her toes curled with the pleasure, pressing him deeper inside her, and not ten seconds passed before her mind went blank again, making her shut her blue eyes, feeling Sirius again – this time, so much more, all his amazing torso over, her his hands on her sides, firm, his shaky voice and warm body, so comforting, so amazing. It was a completely new territory for her, but Marlene new that she wanted to explore all of him like he did so easily to her.

“Fuck, Marlene...” Sirius moaned after feeling her walls clenching his dick and her wetness increase due to her second orgasm, and she raised her hands to hold his face between them.

“You can come now.” She smiled, kissing him a chaste kiss. He furrowed his brows in concentration, and she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. “Come for me too, Sirius”.

His hips start thrusting against her sensitive pussy in an uncontrolled way, just following his instincts, and he leaned to kiss her, tongue invading her mouth, making her gasp because of the intensity. One, two, three, four more movements and he took his cock out of her, spending his seed on her stomach in white thick jets of cum.

The sound he made when orgasming was the most delicious and erotic Marlene ever imagined could come from his mouth. It made her a little turned on again, but she tried to pay attention to his reactions after reaching the maximum ecstasy.

Sirius collapsed on top of her, panting, and she smiled, passing her fingertips affectionately on his back. His cum was gluing them together, and she oddly wanted to be like this forever. Maybe it was what Dorcas called the “love-after-love”, or maybe was the “afterglow”, like Lily once said – the fact that she really loved the sensation of having him like that – exhausted and happy.

He was so tired he could simply sleep that way, over Marlene and his cum on her belly, feeling her heartbeat and the smell of human body and the heat of the fireside. Her nails danced on his back, and he liked that so much he made an approving sound, low on his throat, closing his eyes.

“Sleepy?” she asked on his ear. He nodded, making her laugh. “We can’t stay here like this.”

“You destroyed me, y’know.” He raised his head a little, looking at her. “I’m fucking dead.”

“You did a pretty great job yourself too.” she took some locks out of his eyes.

“Really?” the propped on his elbows, raising from her body a bit. His abs felt sticky.

“Why, are you worried?” she raised an eyebrow, kissing his nose. Those fucking butterflies all over him again with the gesture.

“Of course I am worried. It was your first time.” Sirius whispered. He didn’t know why he was whispering when talking about her virginity. Then, feeling the urge to tell her, his cheeks warmed just a tiny bit. “Besides, I... like you.”

“Just like or like, _like_?” Marlene examined his eyes, and he smiled that true smile again. She was funny, asking him that.

“Like… _Like_. I didn’t make myself clear?”

“I want to hear it coming from your mouth.” She confessed, and he kissed her again, this time a calm and affectionate kiss. “And I’m liking very much staying with you here after what we’ve done, too, but we can’t stay.”

Shit, he totally forgot about being in a public space where anyone could catch them. He liked the danger, but right now he was too tired to think about anything.

He slowly rose, separating their bodies and both laughed at how his cum seemed to stick them together. He used his shirt to wipe their bellies off and helped her get out of the table, legs still shaky. Marlene got her underwear and closed her blouse the best she could, putting her hair up in a messy bun. Sirius’ hair himself was a pretty mess too, and his torso was sweaty, what combined with his cum on his shirt. He didn’t even zip his pants, just put on the underwear.

They looked at each other for some seconds, like examining what they did to each other, and Sirius pointed at his love bites on her neck.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s fine.” She laughed, passing her hands through her neck and chest. She looked at his lips again, wanting another kiss so much it hurt.

She couldn’t disguise a little disappointment when she thought about that being a one-night-stand. She tried to keep her expression blank, but her eyes were starting to water and a knot was already on her throat.

That’s just the way it is. He wanted, she gave it to him, and he got it. Case ended.

Sirius sensed how she was getting uncomfortable and thought that she was regretting something. He panicked a little, his mind rushing in search for the right words, when a single tear came down her left cheek, he immediately walked to her, taking her face on his hands.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, confused, and she looked at the fireplace, avoiding him. “Marlene, why are you crying?”

Another tear. “Because now that you’ve got what you want, you’ll throw me away just like you always do.”

“What?” he frowned. “I fucking confessed my feelings for you and you’re saying this nonsense?”

“It’s not like you’re the most reliable guy in this castle, Sirius.” She crossed her arms, and he reminded for a moment of her boobs bouncing while he fucked her.

He looked at her face again. She was glowing, but not because of sweat, heat or cum; she was so pretty and he was clearly so head over heels for her he didn’t even understand how could she doubt it.

Then, suddenly, he kissed her again with the most passion and desire he could, holding her so she didn’t fall. Marlene moaned at that, responding to the kiss, and after a few moments she bit his lip, making him smirk.

“Ok. Maybe I believe in you.” She admitted, and he kissed her nose and forehead, bringing her to a hug. He felt not only butterflies but bees, ladybugs and dragonflies, all kind of insects floating on his body, especially when she lifted her head and placed a kiss on his chin.

“Can I ask you something?” he whispered, wiping the tears out of her so blue eyes.

“If I remember, that was the whole point...” she teased, laughing, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

“Would you sleep with me?”

Her eyes widened. “At... at the boys dormitory?”

“Yeah.” He continued smiling. He was _so fucking happy_ right now. “There’s no big deal, we don’t need to do anything, just take a shower and sleep.”

She considered the proposal for a moment. “But there are another six boys over there.”

“Oh, c’mon, Lily, Dorcas and Alice do that all the time. You never noticed?” he tried to convince her, hands on her waist, below her blouse, feeling her hot skin.

“Of course, they always warn when they’re going, you probably have brought a lot of girls too, but they’re their girlfriends, and...”

“Marlene.” He said, firm voice. His hands were firmly pressed on her waist. She closed her mouth, looking down. “Stop making assumptions based on what random girls said about me.”

“Okay.” She whispered.

“I never brought a girl to the dorm before. We have an agreement that only girlfriends can.” Sirius told her, and held back a laugh when the weight of his words finally hit her. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said. “I mean, we’re not _dating_ , but I planned on keep getting to know you and...”

Marlene stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. He could feel her smile against his mouth.

It was a silent yes. He took her bag in a hand and her hand on the other, and they went up the stairs to the boy’s dorm, entering the seventh-year one.

\--

It was still dark, and Sirius looked at the watch Remus kept on his beside: four-fifteen in the morning. He led Marlene to his bed, opening his wooden chest and looking for a clean shirt for her. He found the t-shirt Lily gave him last Christmas, of a muggle band he liked very much called Led Zeppelin, and gave it to her.

She was trying to observe the boy’s dorm and it was _so_ different from the girls - in his, there was clothes and shoes everywhere, posters of muggle things on the walls, empty bottles of alcohol and butterbeers on the floor.

“Merlin, this room is a mess.” Marlene whispered at Sirius’ ear, and he chuckled a bit.

“The only thing we really clean is the bathroom.” He told her, pulling her by the hand to the white door next to the window.

They took a fast bath together, kissing passionately. At first he told himself he wasn’t going to do nothing, but when she hugged him from behind, kissing the spot between his shoulder blades, he turned around and pinned her on the wall, water coming down her beautiful hair and body.

“Sirius, I wasn’t going to wash my hair!” she punched him lightly on the shoulder while his mouth was busy on her breasts again.

“I like it when you say my name.” He growled, licking her nipple in the circular motion he learned she liked so much, and the girl laughed at that, pulling his wet hair and moaning softly on his ear.

Sirius fingered Marlene again until she came, shaking under the hot water, hair wet on her back, calling his name like a prayer for his delight, and he admired how hot and pretty she was, coming under his touch. She tried do something for him too, but he was so exhausted from their previous session that he only kissed her into oblivion, until his neck hurt from lowering it to kiss her, their fingerprints wrinkled, until she pushed him back a little, trying to recover her breath.

He had the feeling that they would have many other times to make love again.

He dried her body down with his towel, hands still shaking, and she put on his t-shirt that covered her just past her butt, using a spell to dry her hair the most she could. Then, she turned around, eyes heavy, kissing him deeply and in a lustful away that _almost_ made him hard again. She was ridiculously wet, almost dripping, mind reeling and the desperate want on every cell of her body, claiming him.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me touch you.” He repeated out of breath against her neck, and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

“You touch me better than myself.” He felt the butterflies again. “Lily and Dorcas will call me a hypocrite.”

“Why?” he looked at her, frowning but smiling. Her cheeks were in that red color he saw at the common room.

_It wasn’t because of the fireside light, then._

“Because I said I would never date you.” She admitted, looking at his mouth. His smile turned into his signature grin.

“You meant it?” he asked, licking over an already dark love bite on her collar bone.

“At first yes, but you came with all those sweet words and those magic fingers...” she laughed on his ear, and he decided this was his favorite drug now, her breathless voice while he kissed her.

They laid down on Sirius’ bed and continued kissing for a while, calmly this time. Their bare legs were tangled under the covers, her feet caressing his calves and his hand squeezing her butt slightly.

“Your turning me on again.” She whispered against his mouth, making Sirius hold back a loud laugh.

“Seems we have an insatiable one here.” He provoked, and she ran her fingers through his abs, making him hard on his sleep shorts. “I can’t fuck you here with them sleeping, James would throw a hex on me.”

Marlene nodded, turning her face away a little so she could look him in the eye. A pale light that came from outside his canopy bed indicated the sun was starting to rise. "You know we’ll have to skip classes tomorrow, right?” Her voice was trembling. She felt his erection on her lower belly and his grip on her butt increased.

“I told you it I’m very good at breaking rules. Besides, it was for a good cause.”

“Just good?” she teased him, mirroring his words, a playful look on her blue eyes, and he kissed her deep good night.

“You’re fucking precious, did you know that?” he sighed sleepy, lips ghosting her forehead. Marlene listened to his heart beat getting slower, calmer, and her body relaxed into his embrace.

“I want to be like this with you forever.” she said back, and he hugged her closely. “Good night, Sirius.”

He kissed her eyes, almost sleeping. “Thanks, Marlene.”

Marlene turned around, her back on his chest, and he passed his arms around her, nuzzling his head on her dark hair, being the big spoon. His calm breath tingled her ear, making her shiver and smile, and she traced random patterns on his arms until tiredness made her sleep.

__

“Bloody hell, Padfoot, you skipped fucking breakfast again?” James asked, entering the male dorm with Remus and Peter right behind him. “It’s the third time this week! Wake up, for fuck’s sake!”

Remus frowned. “Whose bag is it?” he pointed down to Marlene’s black bag on the floor, right next to his bed. The boys considered for a moment, widening eyes and exchanging confused looks. Remus raised his hand to push the bed curtains aside, imagining...

He opened it and the three Marauders let a surprised laugh at the sight of a Sirius _cuddling_ Marlene, a trace of smile on his lips and several love bites on her exposed neck skin.

“I knew it!” Peter snapped his fingers and extended a hand to Remus, that handed him galleon, a triumphant smile on the smallest marauder’s face.

James went to Remus’ bedside, grabbing the camera he kept in there, and snapped a photo, grinning.

“Well.” Remus sighed, putting his hands os his pants pockets. “Seems like they’ll be skipping all classes today, too.”

...

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> well hello! I think this is the first fanfic I post online. it took some psychological preparation, of course. the first draft I wrote was based on the arctic monkeys' song from their AM album, called "fireside", too.
> 
> my first language isn't english, so pardom me for any grammar errors during the story, I read several times but some mistake could have went unnoticed.
> 
> 1 - for those who watched "the notebook", i love this dialogue
> 
> anyways, I really love Sirius, and pairing him with Marlene is a thing I appreaciate so much too, especially when heavy smut is involved. I hope you like!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome. see you next time!


End file.
